mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Midnightblue05
Hey, 'sup? |} Sim Request I don't know how to put it in my own background. If you can do any backgroud, just make it black with red swirly designs (or a fleur de lis. Which ever one works for you). Blanky was going to make me a user sim, but if you just want to make one for that pictures, look at the form I filled out on Blanky's blog about betting on who would win in a SSBB fight (I don't know what it was called). If Blanky makes it before you do or whatever, I'll let you know. Lego or Tim! wha ok who is lego Tim! 19:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I think he's Lego. Oh, why are you scared? what is a troll? whats a troll??????Tim! 19:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You should ask Blanky or someone for a real definition, 'cause I don't know how to desribe it... I couldn't have said it better. Neither do I, and I don't think anyone else does either. Sure! I've meant to try and make one, but I never got around to it and quite frankly I don't understand it. Word Bubble Blanky was supposed to make me a user sim, but she never got to it. All my favorite sims are guys, but my favorites are Buddy, Mel, and Ray. I'd rather have my user sims, but I don't know how to make one, so I'm stuck with that one. That's good. Thanks! =) Okay here you go: 1. Gentlemen wear top hats 2. What comes up must come down...unless you're in space everytime you make a messege. And the | sign is right above the \ sign, just in case you can't find it. Go ahead, try it out! P.S., You should check on My Friend Quiz!}} }} , every time before you tupe a messege on a talk page, and write your text in the text area, only spell your name correcty, and it will appear like this }} Two things. Second, a spammer edited your page! They added smilies and stuff to your page, and... OTHER STUFF! Just so you know...}} Yeah, I have an reason for that. I was editing my user page, but I somehow logged out. Don't ask me why that happened, but the changer were done by me. {midnightblue05} USERBOXES DONE SIM REQUEST I have finally started on requests I hasn't done and was about to does yours. Your request was the following: Eyes: they look like DJ Candy's, but if you can't do that eyes like Clara's are fine. Hair style/color: the one that I like has thick bangs in the front, comes down to the middle of the sims back, and has some of the hair hanging over the shoulders. If you can't do that style, you can do what Violet had in the first MySims game. Oh, and brown hair. Skin: light Face Tattoos: none Accessories: none Outfit: it has a green shirt, a black skirt, and a belt with a skull on it, but if you can, can you somehow remover the skull or cover it up? Background: can you do a background with swirly designs in it, or a fleur de lis? And the colors can either be black and dark-ish red, black and dark blue, or dark blue and dark purple (no matter if you do the swirly designs or a fleur de lis). However, the mouth hasn't been specified, so can you tell meh what kinda mouth you want? :O}} It's black, but not like Violets. It looks likes it's smiling (some might even say it's a mini moustache, but it's not). I think that there are two different ones that are just different sizes, and if that's so, the larger one. That's the best I can do to desribe it since no sim has that as a mouth. I don't know if it's on that game or not, so if it isn't, then the one that is like Violet's is fine. {midnightblue05} I think that there was a skull of the shirt somewhere, not on a belt, but it was very subtle. Also, the outfit is in many of the games. I don't know of any character that wears it, but I think that the you probably found is the right one. {midnightblue05} That's perfect! Thank you! =) (Midnightblue05) Um, Can I Tell You A Secret? }} I'm offically friends with a user! =) {midnightblue05} Forgot To Give you this. }} Now two official friends! =) {midnightblue05} Sonic RP Hey Hikari, you here? Yes. I am talking wihtout mah bubble. Don't ask why. But I still don't remember what that thing is.... I am sorry. I meant to ask you when you think I should come back? Sorry, I couldn't tell you that on the RP since Joey and Riot would see it. {midnightblue05} Oh yeah. That's what I thought that thing was. I don't know. If everybody, like starts to bawl or something, then then. I don't know otherwise. Well, Riot's plot seems to be long, so I could appear in the middle of a fight in that lot or something. I don't really know; it will all depend on what happens...I just need Joey to come bakc on so I can disapper before Riot's plot goes too far... Sounds like a good idea. I decided to wait a while before I disappear so it won't be like Cole disappear from being drained. She's going to be in full health, but will still disappear. I think it'll be more unexplainable and shocking that way... I like dramatic and suspenseful and mysterious things, so that's a good idea. I'll just go with Riot's plot, then disappear for a while. I'll still comment so I actually won't be gone, but Midnight (the character) will be gone for a while...or until a good time to come in happens... }} Now I have three oficialy friends. It's nice to know people like me... HERESIES: That's awsome! Did you draw that yourself? {midnightblue05} Moon Harvesters Which one are you thinking about getting? {midnightblue05} I've played Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life and a small part of Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, but those are both for the Gamecube. I've heard better reviews about the ones for the Gamecube in compasrison to the newer ones for the Wii and DS. The basic plot of all the Harvest Moon games is that you get this farm, plant crops, raise animals, get married, have a kid, and rase your kid. It differs from game to game, but the basic idea is just the same. I would recomend Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life (since it's a girl. The "A Wonderful Life" one is for a guy), but if you don't want to get one for the Gamecube, then I don't know. You should ask someone else for the info on the new Harvest Moon's. {midnightblue05} RewaRD }} Wow, a best friend reward. It's the first one I've gotten...thanks Riot! {midnightblue05} THNX U Also, you should get a word bubble.}} I know I should, and Holli made on for me, but I just don't get around to it. {midnightblue05} Result: }} Lego Are you talking about the original Lego, or the new user you just banned? {midnightblue05} Well, send me the links to what he did, then I'll believe that the new user was Lego. {midnightblue05} no this page shulde not be delteted ok i like it with a lot of worck i culd be super good--Legodude2221 14:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) no you (bad word) we need this one not the other chaz artacle go to (bad word) you twat yes that shut you up you (3 bad words) twat die you idot End Argument That's what happened.}} Okay, now I believe that he should have been banned (and he is banned). Thank you for showing me real proof. {midnightblue05} HOPPER HATER Zeus0 00:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) CRUDE RAINBOW CREATURES! I LOST MY SIXTH TOE! And you should make a Buddy List.}} PICTURES! TEH AMAZINGFUL AWARD!!! }} WARRIOR RP! FEEL MY SWORD'S PAIN AND STUFF! It does.--Riot\AU 01:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) HOW TO POST A PICTURE! Pic Warrior RP STICKS AND STONES MAY BRAKE MY BONES... but words are also hurtful. }} Transparent Pic DOCUMENTARY Mario Kart... Wii! YAHOO! }} }} Tag you! }} ZXCVBNM *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWcXuu16ttc Angels on the Moon] by Thriving Ivory- My favorite song ever. There is a reason why I love this song... *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxINZK_MXE4 We're in Heaven] by Do. The saddest song ever. A lot of times, the songs meaning is misunderstood. People think it's just a love song, but it's much more. It goes with anything about losing someone you're close to. 'Cause no matter what happens, you'll be together again. To lazy to describe anything else. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH476CxJxfg Bad Day] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HDM3eYp4KQ Graduation (Friends Forever)] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSjIz8oQuko Family Portrait] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAfyFTzZDMM Beautiful] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBIxScJ5rlY Waiting On The World Change] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra-Om7UMSJc Because of You] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=og1Bxp6q3Co Suddenly I See] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7k0a5hYnSI Unwritten] So... What do you think? }} Incorrect Assumptions }} Hi there! }} Professor Layton and the Diabolically Confusing Box. Heya! }} BLURP! !WHEEEEHW! Hi... ????}} 2 Things *dies* Renee's hair is blond, isn't it...? There are supposed to be other shades of blond? And this... What color is teh t-shirt, and teh other parts of teh outfit...?}} Professor Herschel Layton, At your Service... } |text = ummz hi....reply! }} .. } |text = ummz hi....reply! }} All Gentlemen Should Wear Top Hats FLIP!!!!111 }} U GOT TAGGED! 4 REALZ, BRO! }} ULTRA SUPER MEGA SPOILERS!!!! Hint: Well, this one is quit formidable. Baaah help me I'm too young to have a boyfriend and I only want to break hearts of people I don't know. }} hi and then then ok thats it!}} An Airplane Carried Me to Bed You said you wanted hazel eyes for teh second one, yes? Don't know what hazel is exactly, but it be sorta yellow, right?}} And uh, about teh first girl's hairstyle...okay... What shall be teh girl's new hairstyle?}} Um, so does you want me to edit teh girl's eyes and make it less yellow-ish? The Hair: Um...I'm not sure if I can do that. *shifty eyes* Would they be okay with Sylvia's hair, or sumthin'?}} }} MSA pic! Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey!Check out this MSA pic I made Of You! } |text = Hi! I take it u like prof. layton. I really like his games as well. }} Dubble-U, Ex, Why n Zee? }} A True Gentleman Leaves No Puzzle Unsolved... I have a couple stages from the Professor Layton series planned, as well as an assit trophy from that series. (Luke being the assit trophy). And, um, so... Who do you be liking from Professor Layton? I like Layton, Luke, and Flora! DEY BE SUPAH KAWAII!}} }} If my broads collapse, or my framework snaps, it'll make a mess...like you wouldn't believe! }} What do you want? Whatever.}} Kevin is ugly. }} Who cares? GAAAAAAAAAWSH!! }} 4'9 FULL OF ANNOYANCE!! WHEEE! !EEEHW }} MERRY CHRISTMAS, CHARLIE BROWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gold710 19:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Princess Britt! }} So focused I was forced to read everything Zorro - That is a very simple profile. Kudos to you. 6:28 pm (US Est) 11/1/10 Shall I Bake You a Cake? }} }} }} }}